Just Like You
Prologue: Lethal Injection Derek was sentenced to death, almost 30 years after he willingly allowed his daughter to kill eight-year old Maria Tachimi. Joseph Wintergreen, all of Derek’s descendants aswell as Denise’s new husband, Wallace was there aswell, Abby glared at her hated father. Outside the prison, Maria and Ailin O’Hare were there. ”Today’s the day they’re finally going to lethal inject Derek Armstrong.” Maria said, walking towards the building where Derek was due to be executed. ”There is sometimes where a man is so evil, so vile and so unrepentant that the best way to deal with it is savagery itself.” The policeman said. He held Derek by his arm, Maria and Ailin entered the room, Maria hid behind the 38-year old Josephine Armstrong. ”Derek Armstrong is one such man, He has abused, tortured, harassed, robbed, stolen and unleashed a reign of terror for five years against a young family and along with his daughter Josephine, killed the young Maria Tachimi 30 years ago, seemingly with malice, 30 years later, Justice catches up with him.” The policeman continued. Maria then put her hand over Josephine’s mouth, startling her. ”Don’t you damn move.” Maria hissed at her. Ailin kept Susie steady aswell, holding her by her wrists. ”Ha, What, I allowed my daughter to kill a devil-worshipping bitch, so what?, these charges---“ Derek said before a burly prison guard held his mouth. ”Silence, Armstrong, this is not a trial, this is where you are to be executed.” The policeman said. Derek kept his mouth shut, the executioner got the needle ready, then walked over to them. ”May God in his infinite wisdom, have mercy on your soul.” The policeman said. The executioner injected the needle into Derek, All the family watched as his eyes closed and he grew lifeless. ”Now you know how it feels to watch somebody you love die.....” Maria said to Josephine. All the family turned to Maria, still physically the same after 30 years. ”YOU RUINED MY LIFE!” Maria yelled out, pulling her hair out. Chapter 1: Derek’s arrival. Derek had went under lethal injection after his final meal, only three months after his two twin grandchildren were born and given custody to his daughter Josephine's ex-boyfriend, Kwami. He woke up surronded by 22 people, Maria was held by Saoirse. He could barely see their faces, then saw a man in a Confederate uniform standing infront of him. ”Who the hell are you?!” He demanded. He looked at the man’s face again, it was a familiar face, it was the same man pictured in the locket passed down through Martin’s family. He was pale and dark haired, setting aside Maria’s half-Japanese ethnicity and the man being taller than her and stick thin, The man was a dead ringer for his descendants, especially Maria. ”You killed my 5x great granddaughter....” He said, his Irish accent barely hidden. His hand shook as he said this. ”You’re talking about Maria?” Derek said, cowardly. Then he was uppercutted, knocking Derek to the ground. Then he started shouting in Irish as he brutally kicked Derek, none of the other 21 even bothering to stop him. ” (You are the reason I’m angry! The reason Maria died! The reason Martin’s line ended!)” He shouted angrily and the yellow-bellied coward got up to retreat. Maria stood from the shadows. ” (Harder, Michael....)” She spoke in Japanese. Everyone looked on as the Confederate man brutally kicked the recent arrival. ”MY DESCENDANTS DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!“ He screamed then breathed heavily. "You coward!" Then Derek saw white, ghostly images surronding the man. ”End it.” Michael said quietly as the ghoulish entities surronded Derek. It was a horrible, burning sensation and he screamed. ”You allowed your daughter to kill a helpless girl, You made her mother’s life hell.....” He said as he scratched the cowardly man. "You abused your wife and everything you have told your other daughter...was a lie." Then Michael kicked the man even more, blood got on his shoe. Maria then walked to Derek. ”I remember it all...” She said. "Why did a lying, bullying coward like you do this shit to me?!" ”Your parents were horrible.......your father wanted you to be racist to me, Like that man in the locket....” He said before a woman smacked him. "I don't believe you!" Maria retorted. "Why would my daddy want me to be a fucking racist?, Why did you refuse to discipline Josephine?, Why did you neglect your own two older kids, Michael and Abby and even lie to Abby?, Why did you spoil the living crap out of her and raise her to be a spoiled little brat?, You son of a bitch!, Tell me, why did you go so far to even abuse your own wife?!" Shadow hissed at Derek. He looked at the woman, setting aside the gender, She was a dead ringer for Michael. ”My father wasn’t a disgusting human being like you, He wanted to make sure I would never have the life my siblings and he had.” She said. It was Mia McNamara. ”My da allowed an African-American woman to look after me, She was the same age as Seo and Saoi, She was very close, She decided to stay with us as my ma was a widow, she lost her husband, You say you hate racism, yet act horrible to that family. My descendants.” Mia said. Michael picked him up. ”Let me ask you one question, Why, Why did you do these things towards Maria Tachimi and her parents?” Michael asked. Derek stood silent. ”WHY DID YOU ALLOW YOUR DAUGHTER TO KILL MARIA TACHIMI?!” Michael shouted Michael then hit him ”Your job was to preach Christianity and peace among your neighbors, not hurt young girls and their families for not having the same faith as you!” Michael yelled. Chapter 2: Judgement Day Derek was lead away on the Styx River for his judgement day to decide his soul's fate, based on his actions in life. The Gates of Hell Await Michael walked up to him. “It’s been a while since the ghouls ate a human soul.” Michael said. Then the next thing that happened, The 98 ghouls surrounded Derek. ”Arcana 13: Death! Eat his spirit alive!” Michael commanded. Derek then felt his skin burn as if sulphuric acid was thrown on him. Chapter 4: All in parts and pieces. Maria stood at Derek’s simple gravestone, it was about the size of a medium-sized birthday card. It had only his name, birthdate and deathdate on it. She saw a grown-up Michael there too. ”You’ve heard what happened?” Michael asked. Rachael, Michael’s wife looked at the young child and the black cat. ”Sweetheart, where are your parents?” Rachael asked her. ”That man, Derek....” Maria said. ”Maria Tachimi?!” Michael said. The girl looked the exact same, except she wasn’t a 37-year old woman, Still a child. ”I’m dead, remember?” She said. ”Oh, yeah.” Michael said. ”5x great grandpa kicked and beat up Derek, then he made his ghouls, known as Sionnaigh Tine or Arcana 13: Death, eat his soul, He won’t hurt my family again.” She said. Maria then spat on his grave. ”Lady, If you want to know what kind of disgusting person your father in law was, You’ve come to the right person, He harassed my mom, even commanded his “concerned citizens” to break her arm right infront of me.” Maria said. "And what is even worse, he even abused his now ex-wife, Denise who divorced him. "Mrrreowww," Shadow meowed in agreement. Chapter 5: Where he left my descendants. Michael McNamara was out at 3:00am, in the cold, dead of night, he held a tarot card, the one assigned to him and Maria, Death and The World, respectively. He stood at Derek Armstrong’s gravesite, Michael Armstrong noticed him. Shadow hissed at Derek's grave. Michael Armstrong noticed, he was a dead ringer for Martin, but with a more angered look. His father brutally, viciously and physically abused his mother Denise day and night while he was away at an all-boys' private Christian boarding school. He remembered seeing her in cuts, bruises and welts on her face and arms whenever he came home for religious holidays and selected weekends. She even had a black eye and her arm was in a cast. Michael also remembered seeing his mother crying on the couch. He wore a winter-style Confederate States Army uniform, His head turned. ”I don’t hate blacks, You’re free to come up to me.” Michael McNamara said, noticing Michael and Rachael Armstrong. He has some of Maria’s features except he was Caucasian, His face was youthful despite him being 48 years old. ”So, What are you waiting for?” Michael McNamara said. “Oh, ok.” Rachael said as she walked right up to him. ”He did pretty terrible things to me family, I fuckin’ hate that fat bastard, allowing his own little girl to be killin’ a little girl like that.” Michael McNamara spoke, his accent becoming more noticeable, It was a mix of his native Irish and Southern American, with the Irish part being stronger. "He also beat my mom senselessly while I was away at a private all-boys Christian boarding school. He would shout nasty and mean things to her, slap her, throw things at her, hit her with blunt objects, and treated her like shit. Thank God she finally divorced that monster and found a better and kinder man." Michael Armstrong said. They saw Maria Tachimi walk up and hold his hand, he handed her The World tarot card, She allowed Shadow to rest on Michael’s shoulder. “What is your relation?” Rachael asked. ”5x great grandfather/granddaughter.” both said. ”Erm....” Rachael said. Rachael was aware how racist people back in the Civil War-era were, but the man seemed to assure her. ”My 4x great grandson married a Japanese woman, It’s fine, Satsuki doesn’t really piss me off, I like her.” Michael said. ”So.....You’re not really bothered....?” She asked. ”Well, I kept one slave girl, her name was Neve, same age as my eldest kids, I told Neve I would sack her if she attempts sexual relationships with Joseph, She couldn’t read, but Mia got on with her well, Neve was Mia’s nanny.” Michael McNamara said. The man was strangely soft-spoken, almost like he nearly lost his voice after shouting and yelling. ”I would kick his grave but me ma, gramps and da taught me desecratin’ graves is real fuckin’ bad.” He said. Ailin and Liam went up to them. ”Maria, It’s getting late, Are you tired?” Ailin asked, his Dublin accent could be heard. ”No, Not tired.” She said. Liam went up to Michael Armstrong and held out his hand. ”Nice to meet you, I’m Liam O’Hare, Maria’s 4x great uncle, That guy over there is my brother.” He said. “Nice to meet you too.....” He said. Liam was much friendlier and more welcoming than most despite his mild disdain towards the English, which included his niece’s husband. ”I like her cat, black cats are lucky in Ireland.” He said. ”Um, what do you think about Maria being of English descent aswell?” Michael Armstrong asked. ”Well, I didn’t like my nephew marrying an English girl, Got used to it, died before their wedding though.” Liam said. ”Well, we weren’t wrong about Maria being of Irish descent.” Michael Armstrong said. ”My da outlived my ma, me, his grandson, Liam and even big sis, He lived to 10-and motherfucking-1, Impressive.” He said. ”How old was your mom when she died?” He asked. ”57, She died pretty young, It was like a curse, Everyone except Mikey, Da, anyone born into the family not including marriages died before their 60th birthday, I lived to 34.” He said.Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86 Category:Fanfics